Improvement is desired in the field of spinal braces. Braces are typically constructed using rigid materials, such as being formed by vacuum molding plastic. Such braces have good support characteristics, but, are disadvantageous in that they are relatively heavy and may constrict respiration of the patient and be uncomfortable to wear.
The disclosure relates to an improved spinal orthosis that is relatively lightweight and supportive, and which is believed to offer improved comfort and reduced constriction of respiration as compared to conventional spinal braces.
In a preferred embodiment, the orthosis includes an anterior support and a posterior support, each support made of a laminate having a flexible foam material and a substantially rigid plastic sheet material sandwiched between a pair of soft flexible sheet materials and bonded together to yield a unitary and substantially rigid laminate material.